


Lois Lane's fuckpal: Jimmy Olsen

by Sizegasm



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/M, Floor Sex, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Squirting Orgasm, hyper cock, small dom big sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sizegasm/pseuds/Sizegasm
Summary: The stunning Lois Lane finds herself alone with the boyish Jimmy Olsen. Nothing wrong with a mature woman teasing a young man and driving him crazy. But this young man is going to give her the fuck of her life! Who knew Jimmy Olsen was packing!?!
Relationships: Clark Kent/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Lois Lane & James "Jimmy" Olsen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Lois Lane's fuckpal: Jimmy Olsen

Lois Lane took a long swig of red wine as she looked onward at the warm sun setting on the metropolis streets. From her high rise apartment she could see far into the beautiful city. Her violet eyes gleamed as she stared through the floor to ceiling windows. Her rosy plump lips were stained with red lipstick that made a print on the wine glass she held. Her jet black hair fell past her shoulders and half way down her back. She wore a tight soft dress that was a dark purple in color. The cute little number cut off half way down her thigh, hugged her round spankable ass and had a plunging neckline that showed her ample cleavage prominently. After all why be modest when she just recently received a Pulitzer prize in journalism.

To celebrate Clark Kent her boyfriend for half a year so far was on his way but things have become a bit more complicated recently. No instead of the wild lovemaking celebration Lois and Clark would naturally have they would be only having a few drinks and some good conversation. Things had recently been rocky for Lois and Clarks relationship as she felt like he was always abruptly disappearing and flaking on her. Not only that but he always seemed to have bad excuses for why he's always missing. What could Clark be hiding? Another woman perhaps? Surly not. Clark isn't exactly a ladies man.

Lois's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Lois brushed a strand of her long black hair behind her ear and made her way to the door. Opening it revealed none other than Jimmy Olsen and not Clark as she was expecting. The young man had his ginger hair spiked and styled well. His eyes were bright and happy making his freckled cheeks glow. He wore a red and black flannel shirt.

"Hey! Congratulations!" He said with a smile.

Seeing the bright expression on the young man's face made it hard for Lois not to crack a smile as well. Since things are rough between Lois and Clark, Clark offered to bring his pal Jimmy along so they didn't have to be alone together.

"Aw thanks Jimmy. Is Clark with you?" Lois responded.

Jimmy tapped on his phone for a bit before replying "he said he'd be a bit late and that something came up." Jimmy gave a confused face to his phone. "Hmmmm I heard superman was having a fight near his area. Maybe there's a lot of traffic." He told her.

Lois gave a soft sigh and opened the door completely to let Jimmy in. "Yeah...maybe"

Jimmy Olsen the cub reporter walked in and took a look around at the gorgeous luxury apartment. He was stunned but of course the apartment wasn't the only thing gorgeous and deserving of praise. Lois made her way to her bar and poured a glass of red wine as well as refilling her previous glass. Jimmy couldn't help but look as her curves were on full display in the tight fitting dress she wore. She was like a model in Jimmy's eyes. 

"I...uh...brought you something." He said before pulling a wrapped gift from behind his back where he held it.

Lois raised a brow at the young man as he held the gift out to her. Lois gave a smile and held the wrapped gift in her hands before ripping open the paper revealing a picture frame. Looking closer she saw it was a picture of herself, Jimmy, Clark and Perry white. She was instantly taken back to that day.

It was Jimmy's first day on the job and he was starstruck from meeting her. Since then Perry White had constantly tried to fire Jimmy and time after time Lois had saved his skin by vouching for him. She always took a liking to Jimmy even since this first day when they met. He was a good kid, cute even. Although looking at the picture it became quite obvious that Jimmy wasn't as much of a kid anymore. The picture showed a younger Lois and Jimmy and it made it very apparent just how much Jimmy had grown. His face was still cute and boyish but his shoulders had filled out and all around looked more like a man although he was still a teen. Such a sweet picture, the four of them looking at the camera with bright smiles, all except for Perry White of course.

"Wow look at us... Thank you so much Jimmy this...is really sweet." Lois said causing Jimmy to blush in response.

Lois put the picture down and reached for a glass of wine before handing it to Jimmy.

"You're old enough to drink right? She said with a sly smile as she took her own glass before sitting down on her comfortable leather couch.

"Actually I'm not." He said looking down at the dark red liquid.

Lois folded her long legs and took a sip from her drink while looking at the young man.

"It could be our little secret." She said in a sultry voice. She knew exactly what she was doing to him.

She bet he'd never been alone with a sexy mature woman before. He saw the nervousness on his face. In the glow of winning her Pulitzer prize, being a little drunk and wanting absolutely nothing to do with Clark Kent at the moment she enjoyed making Jimmy nervous. She was just playing around with him of course, just a mature woman driving a young man crazy.

"Come here Jimmy" she said as she patted a spot on the couch next to where she was sitting.

Jimmy sat down on Lois's expensive leather couch next to her while he marveled at her wide thick thighs. He didn't mean to obviously check her out but he just couldn't keep his eyes off that body. Her overfull cleavage and shapely legs had him hypnotized. He took a sip of his drink and tried to hold back his cringe as the sweet tang hit his tongue. He took another sip, gulping it down in an effort to look more mature and cool than he actually was.

"Wait... I gotta ask you something. Why did you always stop Perry from firing me? I'm not exactly as much of an addition to the team as you are." Asked Jimmy.

Lois finished her glass and set it down taking that last gulp with a moan as she felt the alcohol give her a nice warm feeling in her chest.

"I like you Jimmy. You have spirit and you always try your best. Besides, you're pretty cute." Said Lois as she leaned and turned towards him.

"Heh I've always thought you were very beautiful yourself. Like... Gorgeous even. Clark really is a lucky guy. I'm sorry he's never around." Replied Jimmy.

Lois let out a small laugh. "Honestly fuck Clark. Why should we let him ruin our good time? I'm enjoying your little complements"

Lois chuckled and leaned in close enough to whisper in Jimmy's ear. "You're so sweet Jimmy." She said in a seductive tone.

For a moment their eyes caught eachothers and they stared in a close moment. Jimmy blushed and gave Lois a small kiss on the cheek. 

"You deserve it." He said softly.

Lois decided to give him something special to go home with in that moment. To really blow the young man's mind and send him home daydreaming. Lois smirked as she knew she was about to fuel Jimmy's masturbatory fantasies.

"Well I think you deserve this." Said Lois before she grabbed onto the young man's collar, brought him close and planted a kiss right on his lips.

The kiss wasn't ment to last long. Just a nice peck on the lips but it was enough to set Jimmy off and dive into the kiss completely. The boy kissed her back while his hands gripped onto her waist bringing her in closer. Lois's eyes widened but she felt herself melting into the kiss and slowly her eyes closed as she let him kiss her deeply. 

As they broke the kiss the two stared for just a moment before Lois let out "Wow... You're a good kisser".

Jimmy blushed and gave a shy "thanks".

Lois bit down on her lower lip and thought for a moment. Did she really want to do this?

"Fuck it." She said and dove back in for another kiss this time cupping Jimmys face and kissing deeply while tasting his tongue.

Was it the expencive red whine that led her to being tongue-tied with this cute teenager? Perhaps it was the sexual frustration that was built up because of her currently halted relationship with Clark. Either way she kissed Jimmy like she wanted to eat him alive. Her tongue meeting his and savoring the taste deeply. The boy had never had a kiss quite like this. Then again he was going to experience quite alot tonight. Lois guided Jimmys lips down to her neck 

"kiss me here" she said in a breathy moan.

The words left her mouth like a whisper. Her heavy breathing turned into savage groans as his lips made love to her soft skin. Below her jaw line and below her ear. The kisses set her off like a firecracker. She swung her long beautiful leg over the young man and soon she was above him straddling as he sat. She sat right on his lap. Her mature curves and round almost pornstar-like ass sunk down onto the big, young, bulging cock in his pants. His stifled erection throbbed as it grew larger. Her fingers ran through his curls as she grabbed onto his head controling exactly where she wanted him to kiss. Lower and lower his lips led from just below her earlobe, down her swan-like neck and past her collarbone. She held his head and dove Jimmy's face down into the crevice of her soft cleavage. Lois moaned out in excitement. Smothering Jimmy in her soft ample breasts she felt him kissing, sucking even biting at the soft flesh of her bosoms. She pulled down her dress slightly giving him more to feast on. Lois moaned out louder and louder as the young man enjoyed every bit of the large full breasts that smothered his face.

Lois pulled away and got up off of Jimmy's lap before looking down at him with a devilish smirk. All while staring down the young man like a predator ready to pounce on its prey Lois unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall loose. The soft fabric fell to the floor and pooled around her heels as Jimmy was shown her full gorgeous body. Her legs were incredably thick and long. Her toned stomach led down to a bare plump pussy that had a small patch of hair above her sensitive perl of a clit. Her breasts which once had overfilled the top of her dress were now free. The large full breasts hung full and round with perky nipples that pointed out into the cool air. Lois turned around and walked to her bar table before pouring herself another glass of the good stuff all the while giving Jimmy a nice view of her round perfect ass. The curves of a real woman were there on display for him to gawk at. She drank down the red wine and moaned as the felt the liquid fill her. She made her way back to Jimmy who was sat dumbfounded and hypnotized by the view in front of him.

"Show me your cock." Lois said bluntly and raw.

"Are...you sure?" Muttered Jimmy.

Lois set down her empty wine glass and dropped to her knees between his legs as she began unbuckleing his belt. Unwrapping her gift. There was no time to play stupid. She knew exactly what she wanted. The belt loosened and she pulled at his waistband pulling his pants and boxers down. Suddenly Jimmy's huge cock sprung up from his boxers into the air and bounced before the stiff rod stood pointing right at Lois.

"Fuck!" Lois screamed out in shock.

Jimmy's cock was huge. It could've been around 14 inches long and was incredibly thick. The penis was almost club shaped with its thickness. Lois wrapped her hand around the base of it and held it up marvelling at it. His cock even had some cute freckles like the ones he had on his cheeks. 

"Jesus fucking Christ Jimmy! Where have you been hiding this thing? It's huge!" Said Lois as she was practically drooling after the meaty dong. 

Jimmy blushed as his heart pounded like crazy. "I guess you could say puberty hit hard" he said with a laugh.

Lois kissed on his cockhead lovingly "no kidding" she said softly.

Lois opened her mouth and wrapped the boys cockhead in the softness of her lips. Her mouth was skilled. Her cheeks sucked in as her mouth suctioned to his cock like a vacuum seal. Her mouth slid down and took more and more of his hung cock. Lois sucked like a pornstar. Popping her lips off his dick only to go back in and swallow more. Lois was practically fucking her own throat with his cock as she grabbed onto his waist and suddenly rammed her head right down on his cock taking him entirely into her throat. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Jimmy moaned out as he felt the greatest sensation of his entire life. She throated all of him down. Her gorgeous lips wrapped tight around his shaft while his cock throbbed and twitched in the tight wetness of her throat. She swallowed hard making her throat convulse around his cock. Swallowing again and again like she was milking his cock with her very throat. 

"Oooooooh god!!!!!!" Moaned Jimmy.

Finally taking the cock from her throat and coming up for air Lois made a loud gasp from having her entire throat filled with massive cockmeat. 

"Oh my god! I love your cock!" she moaned wiping bubbly saliva from her mouth.

His cock was entirely soaked with spit from the professional grade sucking he had received.

"Holy shit lois you suck cock like a goddess!" he said in amazement.

Lois lifted her finger at the boy and smirked "You're wrong there! I don't suck cock like a goddess. I suck cock like a WHORE and now I want you to fuck me like one!" she demanded.

Lois laid her gorgeous body down on the couch next to where sat Jimmy and spread her long legs open for him like she was opening up the pearly gates themselves. She flaunted her plump mature pussy to the young man and he pounced like an animal in response quickly finding his place between her legs. On his knees his cock hung down with his cockhead resting square on Lois's clit. She squeezed her tits together and moaned out just from his touch. Jimmy grabbed ahold of his fat member by the base controling it as he slid his cockhead around the sensitive little clit. His pre-cum and Lois's juices all the lube he needed to give the beautiful clit a slick rub down. Lois bucked her hips naturally in response. She was just so damn horny. Jimmy gave the clit a few heavy cockslaps before finally sliding it down and sinking into her sopping wet pussy. 

His fat cockhead stretching her tight sensitive hole while sliding in slowly. Even with his impressive size Lois was so soaking wet that his thickness sank into her like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh GOD! That thing is as thick as a coke can!" Moaned out Lois.

Jimmy was in heaven. He almost shuddered in pleasure just from having his fat bulbous cockhead wrapped in her tight pussy. Slowly he slid more and more of his length into her until he heard Lois let out a animalistic howl.

"Ooooooh Jimmy! You're filling me up!" She let out.

Lois leaned her head back letting herself bask in the overwhelming pleasure. One hand grabbing against her large breast while the other found its home between her legs rubbing her clit. The hardened perl being stroked and rolled between her fingertips. Lois was rolling her waist like a Spanish dancer and practically fucking herself on that huge cock. Jimmy moaning out loudly in response.

Lois was just so sensitive. Her perfect hyperactive little cunt responsive to his every movement. He could feel her tightness convulsing and pulsating around his cock. As if her perfect pink pussy was showing him how much it appreciated him. Not only that but Lois was moaning like a woman possessed. So overrun with lust and pleasure even though Jimmy had only given her quarter of his length. Jimmy sank more cockmeat into her and felt his pride swell as Lois grinded on it. Moaning out wildly. He was almost lost in appreciation for her. A goddess turned slut just for him. She was a sexual dynamo. Wetter than he even thought was possible. Lois's juices already leaking onto the leather couch. Jimmy began stroking in and out. Letting Lois get used to his size.

"Oh Jimmy you fucking stud! You don't have to take it easy on me. Show me what that huge cock of yours can do!" Lois moaned out for him.

Jimmy's hands found their way around Lois's hips. Gaining leverage as he gripped them tight before plowing into her harder and deeper. He was building up the speed overtime. Soon going from a steady loving pace to a hard nasty fuck. The kind of fuck you only see online with professionals. Diving in deeper into her wetness. Fucking her like he always wanted to. Taking the great Lois Lane and making her his fucktoy. It was all a dream come true. Before long more than half his enormous size was pumped hard into the tight needy cunt. Thick hard cockmeat wrapped tight in her softness. Her oversensitive little pussy gushing for him in praise.

"Fuck! I always dreamed of pounding this pussy!" Jimmy moaned dominantly.

"And now you got it baby! AH FUCK!!!! You got it gushing for you! You got it... OH GOD YES!!! You got it...fucking CUMMING FOR YOU!!!!

Lois's hands lifted to her hair. Running her fingers through it as her face flushed. An expression of pure bliss falling over her gorgeous face as she moaned out loudly for him.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH MYYYY GODDDDDDD BABYYYYYY!!!!!!" She screamed as an orgasm hit her hard by surprise.

A rush of pure sexual bliss hitting her body so hard all she could do was moan and scream and shake like a leaf in the wind. Her sweet release. Her eyelids shuddering as her eyes rolled back in her head. Jimmy only gripped harder and fucked wilder. Showing her what he could do. Showing her he was more than a cute young man. More than Lois Lanes number one fan. More than even just a guy with a big cock. Someone that could blow her mind. Jimmy was bucking like the Bronco he was and feeding her savage punishing cock thrusts. Letting her ride her orgasm out to its peak.

"KEEP GOING! GIVE IT TO ME JIMMY! IM STILL CUMMING!!!!" Howled Lois.

Jimmy's jaw almost dropped. She was still cumming? This had to be the most sensitive cunt on earth. She had been orgasming in his hands for solid minutes. Jimmy let all his restraint go and finally rammed his entire massive cock into her. His waist meeting hers with a wet sounding smack. Making nothing but a screaming, quivering, leaky mess of the once prim and proper woman. 

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! ITS FUCKING MASSIVE!!!" she let out as she was made a cocksleeve by the young stud.

Her body instinctively jumping up and off of the huge fuckrod before her.

"TOO MUCH!!!" she moaned as she shuddered once more squirting all over the couch.

Jimmy gave a confident smile. It isn't every day you turn your idol into a writhing, squirting slut who could barely take your cock.

"You beast! Hehe you made a mess out of me!" Said Lois with a chuckle.

It wasn't a lie. Between her thick thighs lay a puddle of sweet sex juice. Leather couches have their advantages. The gorgeous woman gasped still catching her breath. Jimmy stood up letting Lois catch a full view of his soaking wet fuckrod. A view of her lover. His young freckled cock throbbing steadily into the cool air.

"How could I help it?" He said with a laugh. 

Lois got up from her puddle of pussy juice on the couch. Her legs feeling just a little wobbly after taking that huge cunt slayer. 

"God where did you get that thing?! It's the biggest cock I've seen in my life!" Raved Lois.

"Bigger than Clark?" 

Lois let out a genuine laugh.

"By FAR. Bigger and better. Who knew that I had my own little superman hidden under my noes the whole time? A cock of steel." She replied with a chuckle. 

Lois dropped to her knees quickly wrapping her lips around Jimmy's weapon in pure lustful appreciation. Like she was thanking him for the amazing orgasm she just experienced. Letting out muffled moans she slurped her own juices right off of him. She must have loved the taste because she quickly found herself taking him from the cockhead down into her throat. Making sure not to miss any of her sweet cum. Launching that monster down to the back of her throat and making a wet nasty "gluk gluk gluk" sound. She worked his fat cumpipe for a while before getting right back to business. There was no way she was going to let this young man's stamina go to waste. She was hoping he had a hell of a lot of it. Lois popped her lips right off his cockhead

She stretched out. Crawling on her hands and knees to a comfortable place on the rug in front of the couch. Like it was the easiest thing in the world Lois let her chest sink down onto the rug while arching her back and lifting her perfect ass up for him.

"Give it to me Jimmy..." She swooned already missing the feeling how how well he filled her up.

Her jet black hair pooling where her head laid. Without a word Jimmy did just that as he found his place behind her and slid right back into that warm inviting hole. Now getting a full view of what he was sure must've been the most perfect ass on earth. He was a man on a mission. He had been given an opportunity and there was no way in hell he was going to let it slip through his fingers. Lois was his tonight and he was going to show her just what he could do.

Roughly Jimmy gripped the fat ass before him. Ramming more cockmeat forward than he thought she could take. And just like that it begun again. The moaning and groaning. The sweet sultry music. Praising heavens above offset to the rhythm of a wet steady baseline. There was no need for restraint. Not when he had a goddess in his hands wanting nothing more but to be ravished. He granted her wish. Sliding in deeper. Giving it to her harder. Ramming her full of young cock over and over again making her perfect pussy splash onto the rug below her. Driving that fat cock home with his punishing thrusts.

"GOD!!! I think I want to be chained to this cock for life!" She moaned out.

Lois sure had a way with words didn't she? If only they gave out Pulitzer prize awards for dirty talk. She'd have it in the bag. Lois's legs were already beginning to shudder. She was stretched to her limits feeling unimaginable pleasure. He was going to show her what a man of steel really looked like. The young man got up to his feet. He hunched over bending his knees so he was right above her. Now ramming downward into that sopping wet cunt. It did just the trick as in no time Lois was howling louder like a beast in the night. Her fingers rubbing at her sensitive clit. Feeling herself already close to orgasm.

"OOOOOOHH GOD JIMMY!!!! YOU FUCK ME SO GOOD!!!" She yelled out as she felt herself cum hard. 

Her loud groans filling the room. Sounding like the angels themselves singing. She cried out for him. Being completely taken and dominated by the young stud she always overlooked. She would never make that mistake again. There was no way she was ever going to say goodbye to this cock.

"OH FUCK!!! Jimmy if I knew you could fuck like THIS I would've had you pounding me every night!!!" She groaned out.

The boy only smiled and continued. Giving it to her harder and deeper. Feeling her pretty little cunt gripping tight around his huge manhood. Holding on for dear life. Dripping down his fat full balls. Suddenly Jimmy's focus was broken however as he heard his phone ringing. Fuck! That must be Clark! Jimmy slowed down. Without missing a beat Lois reached into the pocket of Jimmy's jeans. They had been strewn across the floor with the rest of his and her clothes. 

"Mmmm hello?" Said Lois in a breathy moan. 

She was still completely out of it from her last orgasm. Feeling numb in her legs and still convulsing on the fat rod that had her panting like a bitch in heat.

"Lois? Oh Jimmy is already there right? Sorry I'm late but I'm on my way there now." Replied Clark. 

Jimmy wasn't much in the mood to stop. Continuing slowly and steadily. Letting her know with his body that this journey wasn't over just yet. Lois still had one hand playing with her clit. The naughty minx. Soon a devilish grin grew over the face of the young man.

"Fuck Clark. Why should we let him ruin our fun?" Jimmy said softly to Lois quoting her own previous words.

Lois turned her head to Jimmy giving him a surprised wide eyed expression. Her face soon shifting to a bright excited smile. The realization of what was about to happen. And just like that Jimmy rammed his entire cock balls deep into Lois.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Lois screamed out savagely.

"Lois? Hey are you okay? Are you hurt?" Asked the confused Clark Kent on the other end of the phone.

Jimmy pounded his massive bitch breaker right into Lois's g spot making her cum again. This time harder than ever before. Raw uncontrollable pleasure ripping through her helpless body. What a monster he was. Poor Lois had only just gotten over her last massive orgasm. Now the boy was forcing another through her shaking overstimulated body. An orgasm better than any she'd felt in her life. The mature goddess moaning and screaming out loudly like nothing but a cheap whore. She was lost in it. Not even caring at all that Clark was listening in. 

"OOOOOH MYYYY GODDDD JIMMYYYYY!!!!!!!" She screamed out into the night as he fucked her ruthlessly.

He knew she was cumming hard but didn't care. He just kept shoving his entire monster cock down deep into her. Pounding on her sensitive g spot as hard and as fast as he could muster. Fucking like a complete madman. He was going to let her ride this orgasm all the way out. The whole way screaming like a dirty slut while Clark listened in on the whole shameful act. Lois's fat ass shook as he plowed into her. Eventually her bottom half falling onto the bare rug as her legs gave out from the pleasure.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH FUCKKKKKK!!!!" She moaned out wildly.

"Are you hurt? What's going on???" Asked the confused Clark on the other end of the phone.

"YES!!!! IN THE GOOD WAY!!!" She replied.

"What???"

"OH FUCK!!!! Just... Don't bother coming! We're...AAAAAAHHHHH!!! Busy!!! Bye Clark!!! OOOOOHHHH MYYYYY GODDDDD FUCKKKKKK!!!!!" She yelled through loud gasps and moans before meaning to hang up on her now ex boyfriend but really just dropping the phone to the floor.

Jimmy barley gave a shit if Clark was on the phone or not. He was too busy ravishing his goddess. Her shuddering body weightless in his hands as he owned her. She was his now and he was going to enjoy it. From this moment on Lois wouldn't go a single day without mindblowing sex. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

"WHO OWNS THIS PUSSY?" Asked Jimmy dominantly.

"JIMMY FUCKING OLSEN!!!!" Lois screamed.


End file.
